My Monster
by Alyssa James
Summary: Just a mother's thoughts as she finally sees her baby as he truly is. ONE-SHOT, INCLUDES SPOILERS FOR ENDING OF FEAR.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GONE! THE WONDERFUL MICHAEL GRANT DOES!**

XXX

He was there. Her son was there!

Connie Temple, AKA the mother of Caine Sorren and Sam Temple, stared shell-shocked as the wall finally dissolved into transparency. There were at least six kids standing there, all severely malnourished and crazed looking, making Connie's breathe hitch in her throat. One was a girl, desperately saying something to Sam, her cropped hair outlining her sunken face and piercing blue eyes.

Another was a dark-haired beauty, hiding behind an appalling boy with a whip in—was that his arm?—as she watched a small child and began to argue with her son. Unlike the blonde haired girl, she appeared worried and had an almost lost expression to her face.

And, over on the other side… was that a body? It looked like a young girl, her head smashed in with a rock; shaking her head, she pried her eyes away from the disturbing sight and stared at her boy once more.

Or rather, boys. Getting a closer look at a dark-haired child who was arguing with Sam, she felt that same sense of dread from all those nights back evade her soul. It was David and his eyes still hadn't changed; he still had enough power to make Connie quake in her boots. Placing a hand over her mouth, she continued to stare at David until others rushed to the wall.

Some of them were soldiers, reporters; but most of them were the families, all looking every bit as relieved and appalled as Connie felt. The kids finally noticed the wall and stared, wide-eyed, as faces of loved ones—parents, siblings, grandparents—stared back at them. David crinkled his eyes in disgust and spat something to Sam, but Connie was no longer paying attention.

Sam had finally noticed her. Her boy… rather, her man. Though she knew he was only fifteen, he seemed to have matured indefinitely. His brown hair was lighter, if slightly, from the sun and his muscles rippled under his dissipated body and barely-there clothing.

But his eyes were the most shocking. The blue, one that was so carefree and childish, exuded the air of authority, and Connie realized that he had grown up without her. But as she continued to stare at Sam, something strange happened.

David continued to point to the little child, making emphasis with his finger as he stabbed at air. The girl beside Sam gave him a hard, almost determined look like she was asking him to make a difficult decision. Her boy sighed and muttered something to the girl; then, slowly, he made his way towards the child and did something Connie had hoped to never see in her life.

Extending his hands, a shocking green light erupted and the child instantly combusted. She saw the dark-haired girl cry out and run after the girl as the child continued to run away. The boy with the whip hand gave a slight glare towards the crowd, before following the girl as well. They continued to run until Connie could no longer see them.

Her son had just tried to murder a child. No, a baby.

She felt everyone beside her gasp and glare at her boy; their once giddy expressions filled with malice and some bastard even had the nerve to video tape it. But Connie couldn't rebuke him. Her boy…

Was a murderer?

Shaking her head of such thoughts, she glanced up and stared into Sam's eyes. They were boring into hers, with a look of sadness and determination all in one. Then, saying something to a young girl (whom Connie hadn't even realized was there) the small group of ragtag kids began making their way back towards… well, what Connie could guess was the rest of Perdido Beach.

Other children, who had until this time hidden behind Sam, stepped forward and began communicating with the families via anything; scraps of paper, old clothe, some just mouthed words hoping to convey the meaning… but Sam didn't come back.

She felt a sharp breathe leave her mouth and suddenly, she broke down. She fell to the ground and began to cry as harsh hiccups racked her body and her vision became blurry. That was it? Her baby was gone?

Abana, who until this time had been communicating with the other survivors, gave a worried glance towards Connie and started to walk towards her. Even though she was mad that Connie had lied to her, she still cared about the mother. They had been through too much to let something like that get in the way.

Connie said, more to herself, "He's gone?" Her voice sounded so heartbroken that Abana had to take a deep breath before answering.

"He'll be back," she replied weakly, giving Connie a reassuring smile. "Soon, this wall will be down and all our kids will alright. And Dahra will come out with Sam and they'll say, 'Hey Mom: great to see you but I'm about to go get a hamburger from Hardee's.' It'll be fine, Connie."

But Connie was no longer listening. That wasn't the answer to the question she asked. Her son… she'd already lost him. He was grown, more like an adult than a teenager, and he was already walking away from Connie. His mind was gone for good; most likely his morals too. What kind of person would try to burn a child? Feeling fresh tears, Connie covered her face as Abana gave her a comforting pat on the back.

After a few moments though, Connie's supply of tears ran out and she stared, numbly, at the wall, the giant Fishbowl. Shaking off Dahra's mom, she stood up and stalked away.

Because… Sam was still her boy. Even if he grew up… even if he was a murderer… even if he hated Connie… she would always love him.

But only time could tell if this was true.

XXX

**This was my first attempt at a one-shot. I just thought it would be interesting to view Connie's thoughts as everyone began to regard Sam as a monster. Anyways, that was my fun ;) Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also, if I got any information incorrect, please let me know! This was a little darker than what I've written, but I tried my best to keep them as IC as I could.**


End file.
